Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an event analyzer that analyzes events, such as alarms occurred in a plant or the like and operation procedures followed by operators, and that extracts the causal relationship among evens in consideration of occurrence-time differences, and to a computer-readable storage medium.
Related Art
An event analyzer is known, which acquires and analyzes events, such as alarms which occur in a plant or the like and operation procedures followed by operators, in a distributed control system or the like, which controls field devices, such as sensors and actuators, using control systems, such as field controllers distributed in a plant.
FIG. 14 is a block diagram illustrating the configuration of a related-art event analyzer. As illustrated in this diagram, an event analyzer 300 has an event log collection module 310, an event log analysis module 320, and an analysis result output module 330.
In some case, events such as records of operators' operations performed on a control system 360 are saved by the control system 360 as logs, while, in some case, a historian 370 saves the events as logs. The event log collection module 310 collects event logs from one or both of the control system 360 and the historian 370. Then, the event log collection module 310 records the event logs in an event log database 340 provided inside or outside the event analyzer 300.
The event log analysis module 320 performs statistical processing, such as calculations of the occurrence frequency and the occurrence rate of each event on the events recorded in the event log database 340. An event list, an occurrence status histogram, and statistical processing results are indicated in a display device 350 via an analysis result output module 330. Users can improve plant operating efficiency by referring to such information indicated in the display device 350.